In the mobile telephones and other portable communication terminals, sound data that can be stored has been increasing owing to increase in memory capacity or a data compression technology. The mobile telephone has a function by which a user of the mobile telephone receiving an incoming call for telephone or e-mail can easily determine that it is made by a specific caller. Thereby, the user can discriminate the A specific callers such as a family, friends and the like from unspecified callers.
Technologies for identifying a party on the other end have been disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2001-168952, 2002-261875 and 2005-094081 (publications 1, 2 and 3).
Technologies relating to download of sound data have been disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-259010 (publication 4). Further, technologies for reproducing sound based on downloaded sound data have been disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-191912 (publication 5).    Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-168952    Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-261875    Publication 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-094081    Publication 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-259010    Publication 5: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-191912